23 Aprile
by Namineh87
Summary: Dal giorno del suo arrivo alla Shinra all'incontro con il Soldier che cambiò la sua vita. La storia ripercorre vari eventi in un viaggio tra presente e passato, narrati da Cloud mentre li appunta sul suo diario segreto - NB: presenti descrizioni di sesso
1. 13 Ottobre 2002

**13 ****OTTOBRE ****2002****, ore ****18**

**Wall Market, bar, sezione ovest**

Credo che, a confronto, un pugno dritto allo stomaco sarebbe una fitta ben più facile da tollerare. Se Zack mi avesse proposto di introdurre quella variante così, per il semplice gusto di fare qualcosa di diverso dal solito, una volta tanto, lo avrei accettato. Persino volentieri. Ma adesso sta diventando troppo. Una volta, due. Ora, quando io e Zack siamo soli, il mio primo timore è proprio quello. Timore puntualmente giustificato.

Tutto inizia come sempre. La gentilezza dei primi contatti è la stessa di qualunque altra volta. Posso riconoscerla, benché intervallata di tanto in tanto da qualche rude sorpresa che un tempo non avrebbe mai fatto parte di quella nostra intimità. Tento di nascondere in ogni modo il mio senso di disagio osservando Zack prendere a slacciarsi i pantaloni della sua uniforme mentre non siamo che all'inizio dei nostri preliminari. Non pretendo più attenzioni del solito, ma vorrei che il suo sguardo si soffermasse sul mio un po' più spesso, almeno per permettermi di comunicargli quando vorrei che passasse a qualcosa di diverso. Una volta era così e aveva sempre funzionato. Ma ultimamente persino questo è andato perduto nella nostra relazione. Ora posso solo restare immobile e sperare. Confidare in qualcosa che so non mi verrà donato. La sua mano si solleva ad afferrarmi la nuca. Nessuna carezza, ma comprendo che quello è il mio segnale. Non ho nulla contro questo. Davvero. Non mi irrita seguire questa solita procedura. Questo inizio a ripetermi nella mia testa.

Sto attento come posso a non commettere errori. Seguo vigile il suono dei versi che abbandonano le sue labbra per capire come sto andando e verificare se lasciandomi andare appena, di tanto in tanto, lo disturbi o lo ferisca. Ascoltando il piacere scivolare così melodioso dalla sua bocca, però, mi sento pronto ad accettare tutto. La sua mano torna a sfiorarmi la nuca, ma non è ancora per accarezzarla. Prevedo cosa sta per accadere e supplico il mio sistema nervoso di non impazzire a cosa mi verrà presto fatto. La stretta del palmo, afferrando nell'intreccio delle dita alcune ciocche dei miei capelli, inizia a premere. Inutile contare su un briciolo di delicatezza, lo so. Come se non bastassero le lamentele della mascella, ora si uniscono anche quelle del, giustamente irritato, cuoio capelluto. Ecco. E' esattamente qui che la faccenda inizia a farsi insostenibile.

Non posso chiedergli di fare attenzione ma confido che lui intuisca e allenti la presa. Sollevo lo sguardo e comprendo che farei meglio a smettere di confidare. Un ultimo strappo, più deciso. Non ho tempo materiale di tirarmi indietro, ma anche se ne avessi so che lui preferirebbe che restassi lì e non mi muova. Così me ne rimango immobile, accogliendo dentro di me i suoi ultimi spasmi. Non più di qualche altro istante e mi ritrovo finalmente libero della costrizione. Spero che quell'abbraccio in cui mi cinge subito dopo non sia il suo modo di chiedermi scusa per l'ennesimo malumore che lasciarmi trascinare in questa cosa mi ha puntualmente provocato. Stavolta la mia speranza viene ascoltata. Mi da un bacio sulla fronte e confido che questa sia davvero l'ultima.

Ha un impegno, perfetto. Proprio adesso che il dono della parola può assistermi e consentirmi di dirgli chiaro in faccia cosa penso. Lascia la stanza senza un saluto degno di tale nome. La mia bocca sa ancora di amaro e mando giù altra saliva aspettando che il suo sapore originario torni presto ad occuparla. Mi rendo conto che farei meglio a cercarmi anche io un impegno. Mi dirigo distrattamente verso la porta e portando la mano in direzione della maniglia noto che la mia visuale si è fatta appannata. Cerco di resistere.

Mi sento vuoto. Smetto di ingoiare saliva. Per quanto amaro, quel sapore che ora infesta la mia bocca dandomi quella quasi rivoltante sensazione è il suo. Mi dico che non sono vuoto. Lui è lì. Per quanto non fosse nel modo che avrei voluto. Non sono vuoto. Torno ad afferrare la maniglia della porta di fronte a me. Confido che questa sia davvero l'ultima volta.


	2. 17 Ottobre 2002

**17 ****OTTOBRE ****2002****, ore ****22**

**Palazzo Shinra, piano ****47****, alloggio cadetti n. ****753**

Mi deprime profondamente ridurmi a questo. Ma non c'è altra scelta. Zack è sempre più distante da me. Realizzo, a questo punto, che non mi resta altra soluzione. Lo amo ancora, nonostante tutto. Così, per non tradirlo, non ho che da cercare da solo quello che in lui non riesco più a trovare. Sono nel bagno degli spogliatoi. E' tardi e tutti sono già andati via. Un momento tutto per me. Solo per me. L'unica cosa di cui avrei bisogno, e allo stesso tempo l'ultima. A questo pensiero sogghigno. L'ironico lato della situazione. Mi chiudo all'interno di una delle docce. Il silenzio all'esterno è così lugubre. Bene. Significa che sono solo.

Mi chiedo come sarebbe sentire la sua bocca al posto della mia mano, provare ciò che lui può tramite la mia. Mi torna in mente come questo sia iniziato con Zack. A pensarci bene, non c'è mai stata una vera richiesta da parte sua. Non verbale almeno. Se io volessi la stessa cosa, quindi, dovrei "richiederla" allo stesso modo? Decido di lasciar stare. Non è nella mia indole quel genere di sfrontatezza. E naturalmente non oso sperare nella sua libera iniziativa. Sarebbe una vana speranza. Però voglio immaginarlo lo stesso. Che male può farmi? Ho bisogno di calore. E ho la fantasia per questo. Chiudo gli occhi e inizio a fantasticare.

Mentre il film dei miei desideri va in scena, eccitante e ammaliante, nella mia mente, ne assaporo nel mio corpo il celestiale fascino intrinseco. Trovo un peccato pensare che un uomo, da solo, non possa darsi quel tipo di contatto. Sarebbe anormale, il contrario, mi rendo conto. Ma una fantasia, per quanto potente, non è la stessa cosa. Penso a Zack, all'invitante consistenza delle sue labbra. Richiamo il calore della sua bocca, la ruvidezza della sua lingua. Sarebbero sensazioni fantastiche se reali. Ma non lo sono. Maledico la mia odiosa natura, per non essere in grado di darmi il coraggio per chiedere che mi sia concesso un semplice desiderio. Non dovrebbe essere così. Non dovrei essere così. Senza rendermene conto, da questo passo a maledire infinite altre cose, finendo per prendermela con il mio intero essere.

Improvvisamente avverto del bagnato scivolare lungo il mio palmo. Per pensare a maledire la mia sorte ho finito per dare via me stesso prima del tempo. La mano continua a tremare. Dovevo averne perso il controllo già da un po'. Prendo a fissarla con sguardo colmo di amarezza, benché sia consapevole che non è lei la causa di tutti i miei mali. A malincuore, devo riconoscere che questa, in realtà, risiede in ben altro.

Torno a prendere contatto con il mondo intorno a me. Il mio sguardo si china e una realizzazione presto lo occupa. Non ne ho per un'altra corsa. Ormai è andata. Accetto quest'evidenza e il mio cuore inizia subito a soffrirla. Mi lascio scivolare contro il vetro della doccia, teatro del mio ennesimo fallimento. Provo a ricordare, ma non riesco a richiamare un solo momento in cui mi sia sentito così umiliato, in tutta la mia esistenza. Dove ho sbagliato? Dove sono sbagliato? Dov'è l'errore che non riesco a trovare?

Zack l'ha visto? E' per questo che ha iniziato improvvisamente a trattarmi in questo modo? E' come se tutto ad un tratto avesse realizzato che fosse un'inammissibile spreco far dono di un essere tanto ripugnante come me di ciò che può dargli la felicità. Ora anche le ginocchia iniziano a tremarmi. Sono tutto del mio corpo che occupa la visuale innanzi ai miei occhi e così prendo a fissarle, triste. In realtà il mio sguardo è perso nel vuoto oltre di esse. Stavolta non riesco a resistere e mi lascio finalmente andare alle lacrime che già da diversi giorni reclamavano tanto insistentemente la loro via d'uscita dai miei occhi.

Con le braccia, mi corico ancora un po' di più in me stesso. Inizio a sentire freddo, ma non cerco asciugamani o vestiti in cui coprirmi. Nulla può darmi il calore di cui ho davvero bisogno. Nulla e nessuno. Non più, almeno.


	3. 19 Ottobre 2002

**19 ****OTTOBRE ****2002****, ore ****4**

**Wall Market, albergo, sezione sud-ovest**

Cosa devo fare con questo ragazzo? Mi chiedo. 19 Ottobre. Oggi è tornato dalla sua missione. Con il solito sorriso stampato sulla faccia è venuto a trovarmi agli allenamenti per chiedermi di passare un po' di tempo insieme, fuori. Non sono dell'umore giusto, ma so che rifiutandomi lui prenderebbe a insistere alla sua classica, imbarazzante maniera, richiamando l'attenzione di questo mondo e quell'altro. Così, per evitare ogni prevedibile, fastidiosa conseguenza, decido di accontentarlo subito.

Piacevolmente sorpreso di come due soli tentativi siano bastati per convincermi, mi affianca e insieme ci dirigiamo verso l'uscita del palazzo. Provo a fargli credere che sia perché ho mal di testa. Allo stesso tempo, lo trovo un buon modo per indurlo a capire fin da subito che non sono in vena di nulla di ciò che prevedo abbia già in mente. Ci incamminiamo verso il bar nel Wall Market, un solito appuntamento serale. Lungo la strada siamo colti dalla pioggia. Acceleriamo il passo, ma la meta è ancora troppo lontana. Decidiamo di sostare sotto il primo spazio coperto che incrociamo durante l'avanzata. E' davanti un negozio. Il silenzio cala tra noi due. Ci chiudiamo nelle nostre rispettive gabbie di pensieri.

L'aria. Improvvisamente si è fatta così gelida. Mi tremano le mani. Le unisco e provo a soffiare calore al loro interno. Zack mi osserva senza dire una parola. Però sorride. Lo scorgo con la coda dell'occhio. Non capisco se è perché mi trovi ridicolo per provare del freddo, considerate le rigide temperature tipiche del luogo dal quale sa che provengo, a cui dovrei quindi essere abituato, o perché semplicemente gli è venuto un crampo alla bocca, ma lo trovo offensivo. Porto lo sguardo altrove e fingo di ignorarlo.

Intreccia la sua mano in una delle mie. I miei occhi tornano a guardarlo. Prendono a fissarlo. Dice che è fredda e così, senza staccarla dalla sua, porta entrambe all'interno dell'enorme tasca della sua giacca. E' caldo, al suo interno. Ma è il suo gesto ciò che mi scalda di più. Non la lascia, la tiene stretta nella sua. Il mio corpo trema ancora. Lui crede che sia per il freddo. Io so che è per la felicità. La gioia, dopo tanto tempo, di vedermi dedicato del tenero affetto. Non inteso, forse. Ma per me vale lo stesso.

Stare così. Mi ricorda quella notte. Avevo freddo. Eravamo a letto, sdraiati l'uno di fronte all'altro. Lui mi prese la mano e se la mise tra le sue gambe, poco sotto il cavallo. Io me ne stavo lì, morendo per l'imbarazzo, e lui mi sorrideva. Non ho mai amato e odiato tanto quel sorriso. Amato, per la sua dolcezza. Odiato, per il dolore che i battiti che scatenava nel mio petto mi provocavano. Delle fitte così pungenti, tartassanti, da togliere il fiato. Eppure l'amavo. Nonostante tutto. Per la sua dolcezza. Mi trascina via da quel pensiero. Con la stessa dolcezza che stavo proprio ora ricordando. Mi sorride di nuovo, e sento il mio cuore tornare a battere a un milione esattamente come allora. Ora sono paralizzato, non riesco a muovermi, rapito nella sua bellezza. Lui si china e mi da un bacio. Mi sciolgo appena. Per ricambiarlo, per sentirlo. Il suo sapore sembra persino più dolce del solito. Mi lascia prenderne quanto ne desidero.

Sa cosa sto pensando. Non lo vedo, perché tengo gli occhi chiusi, ma sento che lui ha aperto i suoi e mi sta guardando. Non m'importa. E' un'emozione troppo grande, non riesco più a tenerla confinata dentro di me. Non m'importa se ora può vederla, attraverso il mio viso e il mio corpo. Sono suo e lo amerò per sempre. Nonostante tutto. Per le piccole cose, che anche se rare, sono quanto di più prezioso abbia mai ricevuto in tutta la mia vita. Mi basta. Sa cosa sto pensando. Spero con tutto me stesso che stia pensando lo stesso anche lui. Sento le mie preghiere avverarsi nel momento che muove la sua bocca verso il mio orecchio per sussurrarmi dolci parole. Le più dolci in cui potessi confidare.

Piove ancora, ma torniamo allo scoperto. Percorriamo di corsa il breve tratto di strada che ci separa dall'hotel lì vicino. Mano nella mano. Fradici di pioggia varchiamo la soglia dell'edificio. Scoppiamo a ridere come dei matti. Non c'importa della gente che prende a osservarci come fossimo alieni appena giunti da un altro pianeta. E' più o meno quello che siamo, in fondo, dentro di noi. Alieni. Non appena giunti, ma pronti a dirigersi, a tornare, verso un altro pianeta. Il nostro. Un caldo sorriso si accende sulle mie labbra a questo solo pensiero, ora che è un po' più vicino.

* * *

Com'è bello e affascinante, il silenzio, adesso. Questo silenzio. Quello che segue l'amore. E' il silenzio del riposo, il silenzio della pace e della serenità, della lenta e quieta ricerca dell'equilibrio dopo l'affanno. Per me ha un significato in più. Il suo viso occupa il mio sguardo. Dorme. Non riesco a fare a meno di fissarlo. Di accarezzare appena quella sua lucida pelle. Lo trovo così tenero mentre dorme pancia in giù, lungo il letto. Sorrido, stampandogli un piccolo bacio sulla fronte ancora bagnata. So che non mi ha dato ciò di cui avrei avuto bisogno negli ultimi giorni, ma il mio amore per lui è più forte. E così a poco a poco dimentico. Sarà sbagliato, ma non ho armi con cui lottare contro questo. Sono debole. Questo amore è troppo. Troppo, per me.

Un trattore farebbe meno casino. Penso, mentre il suo russare si intromette a spezzare quella beata quiete in cui i miei pensieri si stavano così serenamente rincorrendo, guidandomi a ritrovare la mia pace interiore. Dentro di me lo maledico, ma solo per un istante. Torno a sorridergli, afferrando distrattamente una sottile ciocca dei suoi profumati capelli. Sono così neri, contro il bianco del lenzuolo. Le dita prendono, come piccoli diavoletti ribelli, a giocare con quel piccolo ciuffo. Se Zack fosse sveglio me lo impedirebbe. Odia che tocchi i suoi capelli. Ora che posso approfittare della sua impossibilità di frenarmi mi do a scompigliare come più pazzamente mi riesce quella già folle chioma. Una piccola vendetta, penso, sul momento. No, in realtà non potrei mai volerla. Cosa dovrei fare con questo ragazzo? Mi chiedo.


	4. 7 Marzo 2002

**7 ****MARZO ****2002****, ore ****22**

**Palazzo Shinra, piano ****50****, alloggio Soldier n. ****233**

Il tempo può guarire ogni cosa. L'ho creduto con tutte le mie forze. Ho vissuto tutta la mia vita aggrappandomi a questo pensiero. Che credevo una base incrollabile. Una legge perfetta, inattaccabile. Se qualcosa ti ferisce, non combattere. Aspetta. Lascia che il tempo segua il suo corso. E a poco a poco dimenticherai. Finché voltarti indietro, un giorno, non sarà più doloroso. E i ricordi saranno un peso tollerabile da trascinarti dietro. A modo suo, questa è stata l'unica forza che mi ha tenuto in piedi, fino ad oggi.

Se qualcosa mi feriva, sceglievo di non combattere. Aspettavo. Lasciavo che il tempo seguisse il suo corso. A poco a poco, dimenticavo. E quando mi sarei voltato indietro, un giorno, mi ripetevo che ricordare non sarebbe stato così doloroso. L'ho creduto. L'ho creduto con tutte le mie forze. Che il tempo avrebbe guarito ogni cosa. Inizio a scavare nel mio passato, a riflettere. Ci deve essere un momento, da qualche parte, in cui tutto questo ha iniziato a cedere. Perché dimenticare è diventato così difficile? E' come se la mia mente avesse perso il filtro che regolava i miei ricordi. Ora sono un fiume in piena, che mi investe e mi assale in ogni momento del giorno. Ferendomi, pugnalandomi.

Più cerco di riportare questo fiume sotto controllo, più strabocca dalla mia diva. Mi sveglio nel cuore della notte e sollevando una mano verso il mio petto lo sento come svuotato. Svuotato del mio cuore, non solo dei suoi battiti. Questo male sta divorando la mia anima, mi sta consumando dentro. Mi sento abusato di ogni mia forza. Forse è per questo che non riesco più a combatterlo? Forse la mia mente è solo stanca. Stanca di tante battaglie. A quanti enormi sforzi l'ho sottoposta?

Le ho chiesto di sopportare offese, assorbire insulti, costruire moventi. Le ho chiesto davvero troppo. Me ne rendo conto. Ma cos'altro avrei potuto fare? Scegliere di fare a meno del mondo? Chiudermi nella mia solitudine e smettere di credere in qualsiasi cosa abbia mai saputo? Quale umano accetterebbe, consapevole delle sue conseguenze, questa soluzione? Fu chiedendomi questo che iniziai a dubitare. Io, dentro di me, desideravo la solitudine. Non ero quindi umano? Ma fu chiedendomi questo che sentii il mio cuore lanciarmi una gelida fitta. Si, lo so. E' una bugia. Io non ho desiderato la solitudine da sempre. La mia vita non è stata sempre così. Non ho dimenticato. Questa ne è la prova. Vuoi che ricordi? Bene, lo farò.

Nessuno mi ha mai amato. Tutti mi hanno solo odiato. Dacché ho memoria è sempre stato così. E per combattere l'odio, la mia sola unica arma è stata questa. Affidare il fardello nelle mani del tempo. Per ammorbidire le offese, rielaborare gli insulti. Finché un giorno, richiamandoli alla mente, non sarebbero state che vuote parole senza senso. Ed è questo che speravo fossero diventati. Ma mi sbagliavo.

Oggi uno dei cadetti mi ha rivolto un insulto. Che si accomodi pure, ho pensato. Ne ho ricevuti così tanti che mettendoli insieme come pezzi di un castello di carte potrei oltrepassare la vetta di questo stesso fottuto palazzo. La mia mente ne è così nauseata da non provarne più nemmeno ribrezzo. Sperava di ferirmi per tanto poco? E' solo un ingenuo. Uno stupido piccolo ingenuo. E' così facile controbattere, nella mia mente. Mi accorgo, però, che in qualche modo il mio corpo ha preso contro la mia volontà a mostrare di averne risentito. Abbandono l'aula per non dargli altra benzina da bruciare.

Torno all'appartamento di Zack. Lui non c'è. Deve essere ancora via per il suo addestramento. Sono solo. Mi lascio andare a una sottile risata. Pare che il piccolo demonietto che dimora dentro di me si sia applicato proprio alla grande, oggi, per farmi andare tutto nel verso storto. Pensavo di essere meritevole almeno del conforto di un buon amico, dopo una giornata così deprimente. A quanto pare dovrò vedermela da solo ancora una volta. Ancora una volta.

Provo disgusto per il mondo. Disgusto per il modo in cui continua ancora, e ancora, a rifiutarmi. Sempre, ovunque vada. Avrei anche potuto accettarlo, da parte dei ragazzi di Nibelheim. Loro, conoscendomi, avrebbero avuto tutti gli spunti possibili su cui costruire i loro piccoli giochetti. Ma qui? Cosa c'è che non va qui? In un attimo di lucidità cerco di richiamare alla lettera la frase che il cadetto mi ha rivolto. Qual'era il suo problema con me? Ah, si. I miei capelli. Mi prendeva in giro per il modo in cui li tenevo legati. Da femminuccia.

Ok, quindi è questo ciò che non va in me? Perfetto. Basta dirlo. Con uno scatto mi lancio in direzione del bagno di Zack, sfilandomi nel viaggio l'elastico dai capelli. In uno dei cassetti del suo armadietto rimedio un paio di forbici. Allungo l'arma tagliente verso un ciuffo che mi scivola lungo la spalla. Calibro il taglio così da rendere il risultato il migliore possibile, per il mio proposito. Chiudo gli occhi. Sento che la mano ha iniziato a tremarmi. Sono troppo nervoso. Non è che tenga ai miei capelli, ma per un attimo sento di aver perso tutta la grinta.

Adagio lentamente le forbici sul bordo del lavandino. Ho bisogno di respirare un attimo. Devono per forza averla vinta loro? Devono per forza averla vinta loro. Competere con cose così tutti i maledetti giorni della mia vita mi sta uccidendo. Devo eliminarne la causa. Non ho altra scelta. Voglio continuare a vivere. E non di continui affanni. Voglio essere libero da questi asfissianti tormenti. E per quanto ne provi disgusto, anch'io voglio appartenere a questo mostruoso mondo.

Assorbo e rilascio un nuovo sospiro. Torno ad afferrare le forbici e mi dirigo verso la vasca. Abbandono lo strumento lungo uno dei bordi e con un getto di acqua piuttosto calda inizio a bagnarmi la testa. Ho bisogno di calmarmi, sono troppo agitato. Cerco serenità nella gradevole sensazione del fluido scivolare sulla mia cute. E' così rilassante. Mi aiuta anche a sedare parte del malumore. Ora va meglio. Non devono per forza averla vinta loro. In questa nuova quiete riesco a trovare la distensione interiore per riflettere in modo più coerente. Non deve per forza essere una nuovo inizio. E' in questo modo che decido di battezzare il mio proposito.

Sarà un nuovo inizio. Così va meglio. Decisamente meglio. Ora che ho ritrovato il totale controllo di me, torno a brandire le forbici tra le mie mani. Devo darli via, non ho altra scelta. Un taglio netto e deciso. Nessun ripensamento. Mi inginocchio sul pavimento, vicino la vasca. Prendo un altro respiro e porto l'attrezzo verso un gocciolante, biondo ciuffo che scivola lungo la mia spalla. Provo ad abbassare lo sguardo per osservarlo un'ultima volta mentre è lì, prima di contemplarlo inerme sul suolo.

No, così non va. Vedo delle lacrime appannare il contorno dei miei occhi. Perché diavolo sono fatto così? Potrei mai farmi rispettare dal mondo quando sono così? Serro strette le palpebre e cerco di guadagnare il coraggio. E' per un nuovo inizio, prendo a ripetermi. Quando non ho tagliato via che qualche piccolo ciuffo sento la porta dell'appartamento sbattere in un colpo violento. In realtà è stata la mia totale mancanza di concentrazione a farmelo sembrare più deciso. Il mio sguardo si dischiude, sbarrandosi all'istante, cercando l'identità della persona che ha appena varcato l'uscio. La mia concentrazione è a un livello troppo ridotto per realizzare sul momento che non può trattarsi che di Zack. L'appartamento è il suo, in fondo. Io alloggio con lui solo per una sua scelta.

Mi chiama dal soggiorno, prevedendo che fossi già tornato. Vorrei rispondergli, ma non riesco ad aprire bocca. Quell'improvviso colpo mi ha così violentemente strappato via dall'oceano di pensieri che stava vorticosamente tartassando la mia mente da privarmi anche dell'ultima energia che mi era rimasta per trattenere le lacrime. Non ricevendo una mia risposta, Zack si dirige verso il bagno. Non riesco a parlare, ma non riesco nemmeno a muovermi, sono paralizzato. Paralizzato nel mio piccolo trauma personale. Zack non può capirlo. Con lui non ho mai parlato di queste cose. Non volevo apparire un debole ai suoi occhi.

Non mi dice nulla, ma in un istante è al mio fianco, in ginocchio alla mia sinistra. Afferra le forbici dalle mie mani e le porta sotto il suo sguardo, osservandole interrogativo. Poi torna a voltarsi verso di me. Chino lo sguardo per non incrociare il suo. Il silenzio scende tra noi due. Per lunghi, interminabili istanti. Continua a non dire nulla, al punto che nel momento in cui sento alcuni capelli venirmi tirati appena, delicatamente, sono colto di totale sorpresa. Mi volto verso Zack e lo trovo intento a dare un primo taglio alla sottile ciocca, così da accorciarla a livello della mia giugulare. I miei occhi tornano a farsi acqua.

Mi chiede di incantare appena la testa dal lato opposto, per regolarsi meglio nell'angolazione. Seguo il suo invito accompagnandomi a un goffo movimento. Sto arrossendo. Dio, lo sento. E' che mi ha spiazzato totalmente. Non me l'aspettavo minimamente. Che abbia capito perché lo stavo facendo? Che abbia visto le mie lacrime? Per un istante non riesco a preoccuparmene. La gentilezza dei suoi movimenti aspira a sé tutta la mia attenzione. Continua a suggerirmi movimenti e inclinazioni. Io continuo a obbedirgli. E i nostri brevi scambi di battute non includono altri argomenti. Per me è perfetto così. Sono pronto a scommettere che lui ha capito che questo silenzio mi metta a mio agio. Mi libero in un piccolo sorriso. Improvvisamente, il mondo non è più così disgustoso ai miei occhi, e ricordare non è più così doloroso.


	5. 12 Aprile 2002

****

12 APRILE 2002, ore 3

Palazzo Shinra, piano 50, alloggio Soldier n. 233

Una guerra che non sembra mai finire. Quante altre ancora dovrò subirne prima di imparare a trovarle insignificanti? E' sempre la stessa storia. Gli stessi fottuti bastardi con il gusto di attaccare qualunque bersaglio gli capiti a tiro per il loro malato divertimento. Non ho tempo di cercare di rielaborare la cosa, come al solito, che Zack è già tornato a casa. Stavolta non riesco a trattenermi. La cosa riguarda anche lui. Per questo il solo vederlo varcare la soglia mi provoca un istintivo senso di irritazione. Non sono in vena di affrontare i suoi quesiti, così mi alzo dal divano e faccio per andarmene. Mi afferra per un braccio mentre sono sul punto di attraversare la porta. Lo sento subito dopo abbracciarmi alle spalle.

Odio l'ipocrisia. E' preoccupato per me, mi dice. Non gli credo. Non gli credo minimamente. E' solo un ipocrita. E un fottuto bastardo, come tutti quanti loro. Ne ho abbastanza di questa ridicola sceneggiata. Ne sono nauseato. Mi tiro via dalla sua presa e lo mando al diavolo. Lui la prende male. Mi afferra stavolta per le spalle e mi sbatte di violenza con la schiena contro la porta. Ho uno scatto di rabbia e reagendo strappo via le sue mani dal mio corpo, spingendolo via. Mi chiede cosa dannazione mi sia preso. Figurati. Cosa vuoi mi sia preso? Nulla. Non ho nulla che non va. Al contrario, il mondo intero sembra avere tutto che non va. E soltanto contro di me.

Mi secca questa cosa. Non riesco più a ragionare, sono fuori di me. Gli urlo di nuovo di lasciarmi in pace. Mi fissa chiedendosi per quale recondita ragione abbia iniziato improvvisamente a dare così di matto. Non capisce minimamente cos'ho. Non può capirlo. Ma è lui la causa del mio ultimo problema. Come un gelido pugnale torna a colpirmi, dritto nel petto. Questa volta il loro attacco è andato anche oltre. Supera ogni limite che abbiano mai raggiunto fino ad ora. In tutta la mia vita, questo è il peggio che potesse capitarmi. Hanno toccato un tasto troppo intimo del mio essere. Questa volta non credo potrò superarla.

Sollevo lo sguardo. Zack mi sta osservando. C'è ancora confusione nei suoi occhi. Perché hanno dovuto tirare di mezzo l'unico lato della mia vita che sembrava andare per il verso giusto? L'unico barlume di felicità che abbia mai irradiato la mia esistenza, fino ad oggi. Ora hanno sporcato anche questo. Macchiato del loro lurido fango. Non resta più nulla di positivo, per me, a cui aggrapparmi? Non mi è concesso nemmeno questo? I miei pensieri sono rotti da una soffice, improvvisa sensazione. Le sue labbra stanno abbracciando le mie. Mi tiene per il mento, con la sua mano. I suoi occhi sono dolcemente serrati, persi in un magico trasporto.

I miei lo bramano con invidia. Perché la mia vita non può essere come la sua? Dal giorno che l'ho incontrato, quel 23 Aprile, non ho fatto che invidiare la fortuna che ha sempre circondato la sua esistenza. Forse, in qualche modo, è stata proprio questa invidia a guidarmi verso di lui. Lui era così perfetto ai miei occhi. Non solo bellissimo. Lui era un Dio. Ho pensato che stando al suo fianco quella magia avrebbe finito per investire anche me, presto o tardi, e anch'io sarei diventato un uomo migliore. Amato e rispettato da tutti. Come lui. Ma non è andata così. Sono lo stesso identico fallito di sempre.

Ora l'invidia che provo per lui ha solo negatività. Infrango il bacio che mi teneva ancora legato alle sue labbra e cerco di dimenarmi con energia, tra le sue braccia, invitandolo ad allentare la presa. Non desiste, si aggrappa a me con ancora più decisione. Ne ho abbastanza, voglio andare via. Fuggire da tutto e da tutti. Soprattutto da lui. Scelgo di optare per un'altra soluzione. In un impeto di improvviso coraggio inizio a gridargli, come una supplica, di prendermi. Di prendermi con la forza, di fare di me ciò che vuole. Non me ne importa nulla. Che mi prenda e faccia del mio corpo tutti i suoi sporchi comodi. Non me ne importa nulla. Che abusi pure di me. Almeno le loro insinuazioni perderebbero senso. Loro credono cose. Io voglio essere la vittima. Essere il perfetto contrario.

La confusione negli occhi di Zack acquista nuova forma, tramutandosi forse in qualcosa che va persino oltre. Mi ascolto mentre parlo. Posso capire cosa cerca di dirmi con lo sguardo. Cosa cerca di studiare nel mio. Non ce la faccio. Sono oltre il mio limite. Sto delirando. Con calma, mi chiede di spiegargli cosa volessi dire con quelle parole. E chi "loro" siano. Non riesco a formulare parole. La tensione sta divorando i miei sensi. Zack confida che possa uscire da questo stato e mi strattona con energia, richiamandomi come cercando di destarmi da un sogno. Lo guardo fisso negli occhi e spero che legga nei miei ciò che sto disperatamente cercando di comunicargli a voce.

Lo vedo sciogliersi, d'un tratto, e intuisco che ha capito. Mi chiede di raccontargli cosa mi abbiano detto, stavolta. Dove mi abbiano colpito. Nel cuore, Zack. Gli rispondo, con il pensiero. Dritto nel mio cuore. Mi fissa amaramente. Non posso resistere a questo sguardo. Ogni volta mi disarma. Chino il viso e inizio a parlargli di ciò che vuole sapere. Di come gli altri cadetti abbiano insinuato che io stessi con lui, un Soldier, solo per sfruttare il suo titolo e usarlo per arrampicarmi tra le varie classi. Che visto il debole che sono non potevo che vendere me stesso e il mio corpo se proprio chiedevo di raggiungere il grado massimo. Che stavo con lui senza che nemmeno mi piacesse sottoponendomi a tutto questo solo per il gusto di fare carriera in modo facile e sicuro.

Non gli parlo di Tifa. Questo voglio ometterlo. Non voglio che pensi in qualche modo che le loro insinuazioni possano avere un senso. Non ce l'hanno. Io non sto con Zack per fare carriera. Sto con lui perché lo amo. C'è stato un altro amore nella mia vita, ed è stata una ragazzina. Per me non vuol dire niente. Sono sano di mente a sufficienza da rendermi conto che quello che faccio con Zack è qualcosa che faccio per il piacere di sentire. Che quello che provo è reale. Che non mi sto costringendo a nessuna sorta di sacrificio, o come lo intendono loro. Che non è che ho amato una ragazzina e ora sto con un uomo senza che provi lo stesso per lui. Il mio per lui è amore. Ed è sincero. Io lo amo. Non voglio che si chieda altro.

Zack non mi risparmia lo stesso la domanda. Mi chiede se sia così. Se lui mi stia costringendo ad accettare qualcosa che va contro la mia natura. Se mi stia obbligando a subire qualcosa che va contro il mio essere. Gli sussurro di no. Ma gli ripeto che loro, comunque, la pensano così. E che la cosa che mi ferisce di più è quando insinuano che sia un debole. Che non ho la forza di oppormi al mio destino e che so solo lasciarmi mettere sotto da tutti. Persino da Zack. Insinuano che lo lasci abusare di me, senza reagire. Che sono un debole. Mi chiede di nuovo se sia così. Se i nostri momenti di intimità siano stati tutti frutto di una mia mancata capacità di oppormi alle sue imposizioni. Se fossi stato accondiscendente senza volerlo veramente, se mi credevo semplicemente troppo debole per reagire ai suoi tentativi di dominarmi.

Stavolta non riesco a rispondergli. Non è così. Io lo amo. Vorrei lo capisse, ma sento che sta dubitando di me e questo non mi aiuta. Attende qualche istante, ma non me la sento di infrangere il silenzio. Deduco lo prenda per un sì. Mi afferra con la forza, di nuovo per le spalle. Mi fa girare su me stesso e mi sbatte con violenza contro la lucida superficie della porta che era prima dietro di me. Con un braccio raccoglie i miei, immobilizzandoli nella sua stretta. Con una gamba blocca le mie, frapponendola tra di esse. Sono in trappola, non riesco a muovermi. Con l'udito cerco di studiare i suoi movimenti. Lo sento slacciarsi i pantaloni della sua divisa, in fretta e furia, come preda di un impeto incontrollato.

Sudo freddo alla gelida sensazione che sento affiorare nel mio corpo e nella mia mente. E' quello che ho cercato, ma ora non mi sento più nella condizione di affrontarlo. Amo Zack. Non voglio che pensi male di me. Non voglio. Gli grido di fermarsi, non so cos'altro fare. Non mi ascolta. Porta una mano verso i miei pantaloni e prende a sbottonarli, con la stessa impulsiva furia. Invoco la forza della disperazione e lei mi risponde infondendomi di una nuova energia. Quanta basta per reagire a tutto quello e porgli un freno. Riuscendo in qualche modo a divincolarmi da Zack, mi volto di scatto e gli do un pugno sulla guancia. La disperazione mi ha guidato anche oltre quello che avrei voluto. Non era inteso.

Nella violenza del colpo ho finito per fargli perdere l'equilibrio. Lo guardo ricadere all'indietro sul pavimento. Ho lo spazio sufficiente di piegarmi in due, di lasciarmi scivolare anch'io sul suolo. Mi porto una mano sul petto. Respiro a fatica, è contratto. Silenzio, di nuovo. Riprende lui la parola per primo. Mi invita a notare che avevo torto. E che quello che è appena successo ne è la prova. Non sono un debole. Ho più forza di quanto immagino. Sufficiente per impedire a lui, un Soldier, di mettermi le mani addosso contro la mia volontà. Resto a riflettere per un attimo. Ha ragione, è vero.

Scoppia a ridere. Prendo a fissarlo confuso. Cosa gli è preso? Confessa di essersi chiesto anche lui, a volte, se fossi un debole. Talvolta mi trovava così facile da manipolare da domandarsi se non stessi, in effetti, lasciandolo fare quello che voleva. Mi rivela di averlo fatto, a volte. Di avermi messo alla prova. Non esattamente come ha fatto poc'anzi. Ma era una sua strategia. Per studiarmi. Le sue parole mi lasciano completamente di stucco. Mi pietrifico sul posto. Un groppo si impadronisce della mia gola. Una nebbia offusca i miei sensi. Torno a sudare freddo. Con voce spezzata gli chiedo di cosa stia parlando. Non mi risponde, china il suo sguardo.

Spero con tutte le mie forze di aver capito male. Di aver frainteso ciò che stesse cercando di dirmi. Ma ripetendomi all'infinito le sue parole nella mia testa non riesco a trovare una differente interpretazione. Una sola realizzazione prende a occupare i miei pensieri. Un nodo a formarsi nel mio stomaco. Con le sole energie di cui sono ancora padrone provo a tramutare in parole l'unica ripugnante, disgustosa definizione che riesco a trovare per esprimere ciò che ora sento. Un gioco. Uno sporco, lurido gioco. Con voce fioca gli chiedo questo. Se io sia stato solo un gioco, per lui. Se tutto quello che mi ha fatto sia stato solo parte di un suo sporco, lurido gioco. Senza rendermene conto, le mie domande si tramutano presto in accuse. In questo momento, ogni cosa appare diversa ai miei occhi. Compreso lui.

Credevo fosse diverso. Che almeno lui lo fosse. Ora, osservandolo, non lo trovo molto diverso da tutti gli altri mostruosi esseri che per tutta la mia vita non hanno fatto altro che prendersi gioco di me. Mi invita a non fraintendere quello che ha appena detto. Non gli lascio terminare la frase. In un lampo mi alzo da terra e mi dirigo verso la sua camera. Non ho bisogno di ascoltare altro. Ne ho già sentito anche troppo. Nella sua stanza inizio a scaraventare oggetti ovunque. Qualunque cosa mi capiti a tiro. Devo sfogare la rabbia, in qualche modo. E se poco fa provarlo, in un momento di panico, mi ha condotto a sferrargli un pugno in faccia, non oso immaginare cosa potrei fargli adesso. Per questo scelgo di prendermela con gli oggetti.

Sto esplodendo. Urlo e tiro cose all'aria, privo di ogni controllo. Sono fuori di me. Ha il coraggio comunque di raggiungermi. Tra un lancio e un altro dei vari oggetti lo scorgo dalla distanza dirigersi verso di me. E' spaventato. Lo leggo nel suo volto. E io sono ciò che lo spaventa. Ha paura di me. Prova a fermarmi e mi conferma che ho ragione. Lo sto spaventando, mi dice. Non riesco a fermarmi. Continuo a infierire, imperterrito, su tutto quello che tocco. Vedendo che non gli presto ascolto, si scaglia verso di me, cercando di immobilizzarmi tra le sue braccia. Questo contatto in cui mi cinge mi ricorda quello di poco prima, e così reagisco violentemente, cercando subito di liberarmene.

Stavolta non mi lascia avere la meglio su di lui. Mi stringe invece ancora più forte a sé, al punto di ferirmi. Non gl'importa di farmi del male, purché mi ponga un freno. Non lo accetto, continuo a dimenarmi. E lui a stringermi di più. Inizio a gridare, ma lui non cede. Accosta, invece, le sue labbra al mio orecchio, scongiurandomi di ascoltarlo. Lo ripete più volte, con voce sempre più debole, tremante. In qualche modo, avvertendo quel sottile tremito, riesco a calmare appena il mio corpo, riportandolo parzialmente sotto il mio controllo. Lo lascio parlare. Non so nemmeno io perché voglia ascoltare ciò che ha da dirmi. Ma lo lascio parlare.

Riconosco gli attimi di silenzio che si concede prima di iniziare a spiegarmi. Quando hai così tante cose che vorresti dire e hai bisogno solo di qualche attimo per riordinare le idee e trovare il modo di esprimerle nel modo più semplice e comprensibile possibile. Vuole essere chiaro, vuole che lo capisca. Per questo avverte il bisogno di considerare bene le sue parole, prima di pronunciarle. Alla fine, però, sceglie semplicemente di rivolgermi le più scontate. Non sta giocando con me. Mi implora di credergli. Me lo implora più volte, ogni volta con voce sempre più rotta. Quando un piccolo singulto si accompagna alla sua ennesima supplica realizzo che è sul punto di piangere. Mi chiedo cosa diavolo sto combinando. Spezza i miei pensieri aggiungendo nuove parole alla sua implorazione.

Mi domanda se non mi sia mai reso conto che mentre facciamo l'amore io sono l'unico dei suoi pensieri. Se stesse giocando non si preoccuperebbe di ferirmi. E invece lui ha bisogno di sentire che io sto bene, per potersi sentire bene a sua volta. Non voleva ferire i miei sentimenti in alcun modo con le sue parole di poco fa. Ma l'ha fatto, lo sente, e per questo mi chiede perdono. Il mio corpo inizia a tremare, e lui mi dice di stare tranquillo. Ora sono io a chiedergli perdono, implorandolo come lui ha implorato me. La stretta in cui cingeva saldamente il mio corpo inizia a cedere. Si tramuta invece in un tenero abbraccio.

Scoppio a piangere. Mi da un piccolo bacio sulla guancia, ripetendomi di stare tranquillo. Dice che non mi dà nessuna colpa per il modo in cui ho reagito, perché mi conosce e sa come sono fatto. Sa che me ne sto sempre sulla difensiva, pronto a contrattaccare. Che basta poco per farmi perdere il controllo. E, pur non rendendosene conto sul momento, sapeva che avrei reagito odiandolo per quello che mi ha detto poco prima. Per non parlare del modo in cui ha tentato di aggredirmi, benché quella fosse solo una prova. Ha accettato di correre il rischio, di farsi odiare da me. Ma sapeva anche, altrettanto bene, che quando finalmente sarei ritornato lucido e avrei ripreso coscienza di me, mi sarei pentito di avergli gridato contro quell'odio.

Realizzo che è così. Sono pentito. Pentito di averlo odiato. E' così. Per questo gli chiedo di nuovo perdono, tra le lacrime. Il mio pianto si fa sempre più intenso, compulsivo. Il mio corpo si vibra in violenti strappi, preda di quella forte emozione che mi sta ora divorando. Zack mi afferra e lentamente mi volge verso di sé, per guardarmi negli occhi, asciugarmi una lacrima. Perdonami, lo supplico. Mi bacia. Sento le mie gambe cedere, la mia forza di volontà crollare, sconfitta. Mi raccoglie tra le sue braccia per non farmi cadere, continuando a baciarmi. Il sapore delle sue labbra è meraviglioso. Per un attimo si distacca, e io colgo l'attimo per chiedergli se ora che avevamo avuto quel confronto le cose tra noi due sarebbero cambiate.

Mi sussurra di no. E aggiunge di volermi adesso esattamente come ogni altra volta. Sento una nuova lacrima scivolare lungo il mio viso. Sollevo appena lo sguardo per puntarlo verso i suoi occhi. Gli chiedo se mi voglia davvero, ancora. Lui mi sorride, dicendomi di si. Mi sciolgo, in quell'istante. Mi sciolgo definitivamente, tra le sue braccia. Voglio farlo, per lui. Mi lancio con le braccia attorno il suo collo, prendendo a baciarlo appassionatamente. Gli chiedo di farlo adesso, in questo momento. Si lascia andare, appena, alle mie carezze. Per un po', poi si blocca. Prima di andare oltre mi avverte che non vuole che faccia l'amore con lui per sdebitarmi in qualche modo per come lo ho trattato. Non vuole questo tipo di richiesta di perdono da parte mia.

Resto in silenzio, chinando lo sguardo. Lui sospira, capendo che aveva fatto bene a darmi quell'avvertimento. Poco dopo torna ad abbracciarmi, ricordandomi che l'unico che debba del perdono all'altro è soltanto lui, tanto per cominciare. Poi, se proprio voglio chiedergli perdono per il pugno di poco fa o per lo spavento che gli ho fatto prendere con il mio scatto d'ira, allora vuole che faccia l'amore con lui, ma senza altri fini. Sorrido, scegliendo di accettare la sua condizione. Ho solo bisogno di calore, in questo momento. E so che lui può darmelo. Perché mi ama. Ora lo sento.

* * *

Sollevo lo sguardo. Lui mi sta fissando. Il suo corpo si muove agilmente contro il mio, forte, meraviglioso, bellissimo. Tende le braccia per distaccarsi appena dal mio corpo, facendosi leva contro il letto sotto di noi. La sua espressione si fa seria. Caldo sudore scivola dalla sua fronte ricadendo sulla mia. Prendo a fissarlo a mia volta, intensamente. Le sue labbra sono contratte, come se stia cercando di non lasciarsi sfuggire qualcosa. Sorrido, intuendo cosa stia cercando di fare. Il suo bacino vibra una nuova spinta verso di me e chiudo gli occhi assaporando il piacere che il gesto mi provoca. Li riapro e lui mi sta ancora guardando, con la stessa espressione.

Arrossisco, osservando il suo volto farsi sempre più teso e bagnato. So a che gioco sta giocando. Giro il viso da un'altra parte chiedendogli di smetterla di fare così. Lui mi chiede perché e io gli rispondo, timidamente, che non c'è bisogno che lo faccia. So che si sta sforzando di apparire serio mentre in realtà, dentro di sé, sta provando un piacere troppo intenso da contenere. So perché lo fa. Una volta gli dissi che trovavo eccitante che mi fissasse in quel modo, mentre facevamo l'amore. Per questo lo sta facendo. Lo so. Non controbatte, se ne resta zitto. Si china, invece, verso di me prendendo a imprimere dei minuscoli, soffici baci sul mio collo, intensificandoli attorno il pomo.

Vorrei ridere, ma il piacere di cui quel contatto, unito all'amore di cui mi sta animando, nel mio corpo, mi pervade, offuscando la mia mente. Sa che anche questo mi eccita. E che quello, in particolare, è il mio punto debole. Il pomo. Cerco di tornare in me, benché le circostanze non me la rendano un'impresa semplice. Gli suggerisco di sollevarsi appena, di concedermi un po' di spazio. Mi osserva curioso, ma segue il mio comando e si distacca appena dal mio petto. Approfitto dello spazio che ora ci divide per sollevare il mio busto, posandomi sui gomiti. Stavolta sono io che prendo a fissarlo con aria seria e provocante. Intuisce cosa sto facendo e mi osserva sorridendo. Dice che questo, invece, è ciò che eccita lui. Lo so, stupido. Penso tra me e me e sorrido a mia volta.

Mi da un piccolo bacio. Lo colgo di sorpresa, approfittando della sua distrazione, strattonandolo con il mio corpo verso l'altra piazza del letto, capovolgendolo con la schiena contro di essa. Mi inginocchio sopra di lui, avendo cura, nel movimento, di non separare i nostri corpi dalla delicata unione che ancora condividiamo. E di nuovo prendo a fissarlo, ancora più intensamente. Stavolta non mi sorride semplicemente, scoppia a ridere, allegro. Dice che questo lo trova ancora più eccitante. Non riesco a resistere, mi sciolgo in una calda risata anch'io. Mi accorgo che parte della tensione che fino a poco prima sentivo è ormai andata sfumando, e che ora riesco a inquadrare ogni cosa sotto una luce completamente nuova, più radiosa. Merito suo.

Il tempo del nostro orgasmo si fa sempre più vicino. Lo sento. E so che lo sente anche lui. Sta sudando freddo, ma non perde occasione per scherzare e fare il solo idiota di sempre. Mi chino verso di lui per donargli un nuovo bacio. Sorride sotto le mie labbra, libera un respiro nella mia bocca. Lo inalo fin nei miei polmoni, come fosse l'unica linfa di cui il mio corpo sia in grado di nutrirsi. Adoro sentirlo. Dischiudo gli occhi e scopro che mi sta fissando. Faccio per voltarmi da un'altra parte ma lui porta una mano sulla mia guancia e mi invita a tornare a guardarlo. Prendo a osservarlo, e lui a sua volta. Mi sussurra che non c'è nulla che lo ecciti di più di dividere quelle emozioni con me. Solo con me. Gli sorrido, ma in realtà sono commosso dalle sue parole e vorrei piangere. Come posso non amarlo, quando è così?


End file.
